


experimenting

by starkilling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Strap-Ons, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, afab language, horny comedy, mentions of dysphoria, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkilling/pseuds/starkilling
Summary: “Keith, wow,” he chuckles oddly. “I didn’t notice at first. You look.. look..”“Weird?” Keith cuts him off, cracking a semi-grin.“No, actually, I was going to say hot, but…” Shiro trails off. “It suits you, in a way you’d be able to understand more than I ever could.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	experimenting

It takes a lot of communication and open conversation to get to this point. Keith opens the cardboard box in the middle of the living room floor, moving away the packing peanuts to take out what he ordered. He undoes the tape on the plastic container, then out comes a harness, along with a clear, silicone phallus. It takes a little maneuvering to put together, but Keith manages to tighten the straps around his hips, his thighs, and secures the dildo against the swell of his mound. He stares down at it with a raised brow, and there’s a certain sense of  _ right  _ that rushes through him with this view. Like he owns more of his identity like this. 

He’s struggled more with his top than his bottom, but he still can’t help smiling to himself seeing something that strikes him as more in line with his identity. He has a choice now, depending on how he’s feeling each day. There’s strength and meaning in that. Keith squares his shoulders and turns on the ball of his foot to head towards the bedroom where Shiro is lounging. 

He steps in a little awkwardly, and there’s a little slouch in his posture as he tiptoes up to the bed. Shiro’s in nothing but boxers, and glances up over his book with a curious glance. He pauses briefly then tosses the book aside altogether, looking shocked. But Keith knows Shiro well enough to sense the hunger under his gaze. 

“Keith, wow,” he chuckles oddly. “I didn’t notice at first. You look.. look..”

“Weird?” Keith cuts him off, cracking a semi-grin. 

“No, actually, I was going to say hot, but…” Shiro trails off. “It suits you, in a way you’d be able to understand more than I ever could.”

That has Keith crawling onto the bed with a timid smile, pawing at Shiro’s chest as he pulls him into a kiss. “You always know what to say. I love you so much.” Shiro holds him close, wrapping his arms securely around his husband with a satisfied him. It feels like sparks ignite where their lips meet and when they part, Keith’s bashful face has turned into something more mischievous.

Shiro’s eyebrows quirk up and he can’t help looking amused. “What are you thinking about? That’s the face you get when you’re about to do something cheeky.” 

Keith genuinely laughs, because he’s so right. “I was just thinking,” he mutters as the tips of his fingers trace down flexing abs and to the hemline of Shiro’s boxers, pulling slightly to let them snap against his husband’s skin. “Why waste time? Wanna break it in?” 

Shiro doesn’t even try to mull it over, he began to get hard the moment he saw the strap-on on Keith. “Yes,” he immediately says. “I was hoping you’d ask. Only if you’re sure, baby.” He tucks a few strands of Keith’s dark hair behind his ear. 

“You’re the one who’s about to get fucked. Only if  _ you’re  _ sure, Takashi.” 

He nods and Keith stretches to reach over Shiro to open their nightstand drawer. He snatches the little bottle of lube that’s in there and pops open the cap. “Turn over, Daddy, and be good for me, ‘kay?” It comes out sounding playful, but Keith can already feel himself slipping into a more powerful mindset. Shiro doesn’t utter a word, rolling onto his stomach with only a little huff. He spreads his legs a little, and Keith’s mouth waters as he watches the muscles in his thighs flex. 

Lube drips over his hand and he first strokes it over the silicone until the slide is easy. Then he reaches forward with care, rubbing the pads of his fingers over Shiro’s hole with a low hum. There’s an immediate reaction, Keith can see the way Shiro has a full body shiver. He goes for two fingers instantly, pushing them inside with a satisfied noise. They’ve done this a few times, Keith knows what Shiro likes. He’s the impatient type, opting for feeling fuller instead of thorough preparation. 

“God, Daddy, you feel so good here,” and Keith laughs, because there’s so many cheesy things he could say. That he  _ would  _ say, because they’re so in love that they can be playful even in these moments. “Can’t wait to be inside you.” He pauses, a thought slamming into the front of his mind. “You’ve gotta beg for me first, though. Be a good Daddy for me, yeah?”

Keith is always fussy when Shiro tells him to beg, Shiro knows it’s humiliating and horribly sexy and a vulnerable act for Keith, so turning the tables feels especially electrifying. Unlike Keith, though, Shiro doesn’t mind giving in. He’s been looking forward to this for too long. The dildo had been in the mail for  _ weeks _ . 

“Please, baby, fuck me,” Shiro groans, attempting to push his ass back onto Keith’s fingers to show how much he wants it. Keith takes control by gripping Shiro’s hip with his free hand to hold him in place. The only person who’s in control of Shiro’s pleasure now is Keith. “Want to feel your cock in me. I know you’ll take good care of me.”

There’s just enough of hidden praise in there that Keith’s eyes flutter. Even when he’s not in control, he still manages to brush against the buttons that make Keith yield. He can’t help leaning over and pressing a tender kiss to Shiro’s shoulder blade before he pulls his fingers out. He wipes them unceremoniously across the blankets then uses one hand to spread Shiro’s ass, the other positioning the silicone at his hole. 

Keith doesn’t think he’s ever heard Shiro fully moan, but he gets an earful of it as he slowly pushes in. “That’s it, Daddy, take it all. You’re doing amazing.” It’s only a short amount of time before Keith’s hips are flush against Shiro’s ass, and he’s completely sidelined his own pleasure in favor of the rush of adrenaline in his veins from feeling so much power in this moment. He’s not the type to have a power complex, but knowing how Shiro takes him apart so easily and is an absolute Adonis of a man but can end up like this just because of Keith is exhilarating. 

His head dips and he gives his first few experimental thrusts, testing the waters before finding what angle works best for both Shiro and the muscles in Keith’s legs. Once the communication finds them success he sets a pace of slow, precise thrusts. Shiro likes that the most, moaning shamelessly into the sheets in broken, gasping noises that give Keith a head rush. “You like that?” Keith asks, lacing his fingers through Shiro’s hair and gripping enough to make prickles of pain bloom on his scalp. “You like taking my cock, Daddy? Think you can come just from that?” 

Nobody is being fooled, they both know Shiro can. Now it’s a challenge. Shiro moans out a weak  _ yes, baby _ and Keith pistons his hips harder until his legs begin to go numb. The volume of Shiro’s moans steadily increase until they become nothing but punched out pants, aborted and needy as he nears his climax. “Come on Daddy, come on my cock, you’ve been so good for me, you deserve it.”

Shiro stutters and heaves in a heavy breath, and then he’s whining deep in his chest as spurts of come hit the sheets below him. Keith takes his time slowing down, giving Shiro those last few moments of bliss until he pulls out, kissing the swell of one of his cheeks. “So proud of you.”

A few beats pass as Shiro comes down from his high, and Keith uses that moment to undo the harness to slip it off. He pulls the oversized t-shirt back down over his thighs and crawls back onto the bed with a content look. “You okay?”

“More than okay,” Shiro positions himself over Keith, kissing under his jawline. “Lemme take care of you now, starshine.”

Keith doesn’t contest at all and he lays back into the sheets, watching Shiro’s eyes with his as he trails his lips down over the cloth of his t-shirt, down the sensitive skin on his stomach. He moves the shirt up just a bit to press more smooches below his navel and on top of his mound. Keith’s hand finds Shiro’s hair again as he moves lower, and it’s right at the same moment that Shiro swipes his tongue over his heat that Keith realizes how wet he is.

He was so focused on Shiro’s pleasure that his own was forgotten, but now that he’s aware of it he’s throbbing and soaked. Shiro takes his free hand in his own and Keith whimpers as Shiro seals his lips over Keith’s cunt and swirls his tongue in various ways, each sending a shock sizzling up his spine. Though his legs are exhausted his muscles still tense and he keeps his legs spread, sinking into the feeling of Shiro’s tongue fucking into him, claiming every inch of him. 

Shiro’s mouth moves up and he sucks Keith’s clit into his mouth and Keith is keening, eyelids fluttering and chest tightening with each shuddering breath he takes. “Takashi, feels so good,” he whispers. Shiro moans right into Keith’s heat and it cuts all of his nerves right open. He keeps his mouth on his clit and presses a few fingers into his pussy, thrusting in gentle motions that unravel Keith’s very being.

Keith feels torn open at the heat quickly building and blooming from his navel to his cunt, washing over him in massive amounts. “Shiro, gonna come,  _ oh, _ ” he murmurs between pants, and Shiro growls at the way his voice begins to ascend into higher octaves. 

He gets the image of fucking Shiro earlier in his head again. The way Shiro was being so perfect for him, so willing and enthusiastic to let Keith try something new. Shiro crying out and begging for him so easily, letting him have complete control. Keith’s been so used to letting Shiro have it that being able to be the one directing the situation was completely new territory for him. But Shiro was so encouraging, and he loved every bit of it. 

Keith’s mind hits the water and goes fuzzy, drifts off into space. His whole body floats and sings with pleasure; just as Shiro curls his fingers, hits him just right, sucks  _ so  _ hard on his clit, he bursts into nothingness and everything all at once. The heat overflows like an erupting volcano and Keith lets out the most desperate, pitched whine as his cunt pulses around Shiro’s fingers.

“Fuck, fuck,  _ Takashi _ ,” Keith sobs breathlessly. It’s too much and not enough all at once, and his vision is swimming in the same water his mind fell into. Shiro wades through it and keeps him afloat, carrying him back to shallower waters. 

He finds himself curled up against the warmth of Shiro’s chest, forehead buried into him minutes later. “Hi,” he whispers into his skin. 

“Hi back,” Shiro snorts, carding his fingers through Keith’s hair carefully. Keith noses further into Shiro, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around him. A few more minutes go by in complete silence while Keith calms down some more. 

“Thank you for today,” he finally says again, leaning back to look up at Shiro. “I hope it was okay.”

“It was perfect, baby,” Shiro coos. “You are perfect in every possible way. I couldn’t ask for anyone better.” Keith’s heart swells at that, and he feels so full of love that he could cry if he weren’t exhausted. He wants for nothing but perfection, and Shiro tries to remind him that he always stresses himself out trying to reach that. But Shiro always makes him feel perfect, even when he doesn’t say it.

And that’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you julian for commissioning me! you can find more of my work and commission info on my [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/starkillling)!


End file.
